Crazy
by Letliveagain
Summary: A seeminly human girl who has been in a mental hospital for years who had amazing powers is asked to come and help the avengers, but she would rather help the God of Mischief become better than watch him go to waste instead. Will she be able to help him or will he kill her before she gets the chance, read to find out :) Loki/oc
1. Chapter 1

''There may be one other person that could help us.'' Fury said as he and Captain America walked along a panel towards Tony Stark, they had Loki captured finally. Thor stood idoly away from them mullying over his thoughts of his brother; and his sanity.

''And who's that? Reindeer games doesn't look too happy in the container you put him in.'' Stark muttered examining a gadget and tossing it away with distaste glancing at Captain America in annoyance. Thor clenched his teeth turning around to look at him.

''Loki may be conflicted, but he is still my brother. Do not dishonour him with that name.'' Thor said roughly, watching Fury as he shook his head at all of the arguments they were all having lately.

''Her name is Iris, she's not exactly someone who you'd say has a normal background for this type of thing. She was instituationalised for having schizphrenia and in truth she forgot who she was, some type of superhuman with powers beyond our comprehension. I've heard she's been released recently, she could help us i believe.'' Fury continued ignoring the tension in the room, everyone looked momentarily shocked and a short silence doomed on them.

''Yeah uh, you can take that call, buddy.'' Tony said patting Captain's back firmly with a smug smirk, Captain only rolled his eyes and nodded harshly walking away with Fury with his hands behind his back. Thor glanced at Stark for a moment, shaking his head.

''Someone needs to save Loki.''

* * *

Captain looked odly out of place at a normal apartment, people that walked by gave him odd stares. He knocked on the door louder than usual trying to escape people's eyes as soon as possible, he was expecting a strange looking lady behind the door as it opened, but in fact it was quite the opposite. The girl was fresh faced and a little pale, she had a pretty blush spread against her cheeks. Her long blonde hair fell all the way to her waist in curls and her icy blue eyes were bright in contrast to her pink sweet smile. Captain noticed another thing, she was thin, and looked tiny compared to him.

''Captain.'' She said, her voice was oddly teenage like despite she looked at least 20 years old.

''M'am'' He said nodding, at least she knew who he was. She must have got a message from Fury beforehand he assumed. She sidestepped so he could come in sensing his unease standing outside of the door.

''So i got the message from Fury, isn't he the one with one eye or something? So what exactly is this about? What can i help with?'' She asked with confusion walking into her kitchen for a moment and not coming back, Captain almost wondered if she'd gone somewhere else but once he turned around she appeared out of thin air wiggling her fingers in a wave with a smirk on her face. He looked pretty impressed.

''Well, M'am a ''God'' named Loki has plans to dominate Earth and rule us all. There is a ... team of people like us that are trying to deal with him. And the teseract. We need your help and powers, also i think Thor Loki's brother wishes you could help him somehow, because of your background.'' Captain said getting to the point, Iris's face lit up at the sound of that and she let out a bubbly laugh.

''Loki, huh? Sounds like a pet name. Okay, deal i'm in.'' Iris said excitedly, he had no idea what else she could do apart from appear in thin air. Her small frame made him question if she could even fight if anything were to happen. She ran a hand through her hair subconciously and he saw the deep purple scar on her wrist but didn't say anything on it.

* * *

''I want you all to make her feel welcome here, understood? That mean's you too Stark.'' Fury said, looking at all of the people around him, Tony looked offended but didn't say a thing for he heard the sound of people walking towards them. Everyone looked surprised to find the attractive girl walking beside Captain with an excited look on her face, she had a bag that was swung behind her shoulder and she wore a white top with a cropped leather jacket, with dark jeans and a silver necklace with a cross.

As she made her way up to them all she felt her heart pound in her chest quickly. She hadn't met any of these hero's before. She recognised who Thor was just from his appearance, his gaze was polite yet she could see how worried he was for his brother under all of it.

''Well, yeah not exactly what i was expecting'' Stark commented abruptedly earning a glare from Fury. Iris dissapeared from everyone's sight suddenly and everyone stared at eachother with wide eyes.

''What were you expecting? Crazy cat lady?'' Her voice came from behind them, she was glancing at the computer screens impressively, she'd always been into technology. She knew exactly who Stark was of course, his attitude was admirable but it annoyed her at the same time. He let out a laugh and clasped his hand together.

''Something like that.''

''Fair lady, Iris, do you think you can help my brother?'' Thor asked suddenly, he was dying to know if a gifted mortal or other could save him. He still let guilt chew at him when it wasn't his fault. Iris nodded smiling slightly.

''Murderer, God of mischief with family issues? Sure, no biggie'' She said shrugging, ''Where is he anyway?'' Iris questioned watching everyone's face turn shocked, she hadn't been informed of everything yet, she supposed.

''We have him on lockdown. No way to escape.''

''Take me to him.''

Thor took her to see him, considering he was his brother. She momentarily paused looking at all of the things around her, which Thor pretended he was too interested in. The people gave her a polite nod as she entered the place where Loki was held, it was a huge glass container, one that looked far too stable. Inside, he looked like an ant being captured by humans. His back was turned slightly away from her and he was staring out into the distance, as if he wasn't even there. She knew that look, she'd done it herself quite often.

He spun around and she dissapeared before he could see her, but she saw him. Of course, he did look rather like a God in a strange way. Not like Thor, but better. Unique. His hair was slicked back like in the old movies at grand ball's, his skin was quite pale and he wore dark clothing underneath armour looking material the cuffed around his neck, and his eyes were mesmorizingly icy blue, maybe even green if the light hit them differently. He looked powerful enough, she mused.

''Brother.'' Thor said hoarsley, Iris saw the jealousy yet longing of Loki's eyes as he looked at him.

Iris decided to appear now as he wasn't answering him. She stood beside Thor looking absolutely tiny compared to him. Loki's eyes trailed over her strangely and she gave him a smirk wiggling her fingers at him in a strange wave. Her eyes were almost the same color as his, except hers looked humanlike. Loki gave Thor a sneer, laughing half heartedly.

''What's the meaning of this? Bringing a tiny pathetic misguardian to try and help me, you've outdone yourself, really.'' Loki said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his 'brother's' stupidity. Iris disapeared once again, appearing behind Loki in the ''cage'' with a scowl on her face.

''Tiny pathetic, what? Hmm i guess i am tiny, but pathetic, no not really.'' She mused causing him to turn aroudn with a wary yet fascinated look, what was this creature? Thor had left, knowing she could get away if she wanted to before Loki could do anything to her, and there wasn't a way to get her out without Loki being able to escape anyway.

Loki looked down at her, she was a little shorter than him and a whole lot skinnier, he could see her collarbones on the opening of her shirt. He frowned, why had they brought her? He than brought his normal smirk on and flashed his teeth in a sinister smile.

''Loki, Loki, Loki'' She sighed shaking her head, she said his name strangely in a way that he liked and disliked at the same time.

''I know what it's like by the way, to feel compared to someone else. That you shouldn't be compared to in the first place.'' She cooed, sitting down on the cold floor of the container, staring blankly as he made no move to sit down with her.

''I don't really feel like staring at your crutch while i'm talking'' She commented nasily, Loki looked around searching for an answer, only realising Thor had gone. Who in the worlds was this human? He knelt down a little, he didn't like doing that. As if he was taking orders from her. She stared up at him with bright eyes, she looked so stupidly innocent like that. Innocent in a place like this, he shook his head.

''You have no idea what it feels like!'' He snarled in her face, remembering what she'd said moments ago. Her eyes went wide for a second, he let a smirk settle on his face. Fear. That's what she needed running through her mind, not helpful thoughts. She tilted her head slightly smiling sweetly.

''Oh but i do, young prince.'' She said sarcastically, pointing a finger at him and pushing it into his chest twisting it gently. An electrical surge passed through her finger to his chest and it zapped him lightly, he shoved her away hastily looking more offended than usual.

''You dare do that to someone like me?'' He questioned, he admired her bravery secretly, no one would ever dare do something like that to him, let alone be in the same room as a killer. Iris gave a sharp nod, letting her blonde curls fall past her waist and bounce.

''I do dare, you know you could actually be nice to your brother once in a while. He's only trying to help.'' She commented standing up and pacing lightly, Loki all but launched himself at her and strangled her neck, but he didn't. Not yet anyway, he thoguht bitterly.

''He thinks he is so golden, he doesn't deserve the throne.'' Loki hissed, his anger was boiling inside of him now. The girl's little challenges that she secretly threw out annoyed him deeply, he would enjoy torturing her, he thought.

''Well either do you, Loki. Especially not here. I really do hope you don't think ruling is about everyone fearing you.''

''And i suppose you know what ruling is about, pathetic little misguardian.'?'' Loki taunted, sneering at her.

''I do have a name, Iris. And well if you were _my_ king, i would much rather know that you cared for us instead of despised us.'' She said dully, watching him carefully. He rolled his eyes and glanced at her.

''Interesting name, i'll have to remember it when i'm murdering you.'' Loki snapped, Iris only smirked at him, runnign a finger through her long hair.

''Oh, i do hope so Loki. Yours is quite interesting too, God of mischief. Until tomorow my unfair prince.'' Iris gave him a mocking curtsey at which he scowled at and dissapeared, leaving no trace of her in the place.

Iris was all too well consumed of what was wrong with Loki, besides the horrible jealousy he had of his brother and the rage he had in his blood, something else was there. And she was going to find out what it was, his strange blue eyes seemed to haunt her dreams that night.

**_..._**

**_Please review and let me know how it is :)_ and if you want me to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

_The funeral was in a dark, lonely looking church, Iris felt tears slide down her cheeks. Her brother's photograph was ontop of his closed coffin, the whole church was empty apart from her standing by the coffin, it felt...dead. Her heart pounded in her chest as she heard a strange dark laugh coming from behind her, she spun around to see him standing there with icy blue eyes sneering at her._

_''Loki?'' She asked quietly her eyes wide with fear, he suddenly brought out a knife and stabbed her in the stomach and laughed again as blood dripped down from her mouth as she fell to the ground. She heard her brother's shout for help despite where she was, and who was in the coffin, but she couldn't move to help him she couldn't even make a sound._

Iris woke up gasping in her bed with hot tears springing from her eyes, choking on her breathe spluttering. She jolted upright again as she heard the voices in her head, she wanted them to go away, _so_ badly. It was like living with someone else inside your head, you were both fighting to stay ahead, to steer the ship. Except the other person had so many voices and so many words to speak that it felt like a million ghosts were in your mind, haunting you. Sometimes she wished someone would come and tear her skull apart so she couldn't hear them anymore, because she barely ever won against them, she was always in the back of her own mind screaming to get out.

_''They know''_

_''He knows''_

_'''She knows''_

_''Iris, you're pathetic''_

_''Worthless''_

Iris bit her lip to keep from screaming in anger and frustration and downright fear. Their voices belonged in a horror movie, this time one was an icy whispery type voice and a deep deathly one. They said it over and over and over again, pounding against her skull. She tried to silence them out with humming but it didn't help, she raked her fingers throug her hair and felt blood cake her lips.

She went to the bathroom and spashed water on her face, clenching her teeth as they shouted louder. She was so used to this. So godamn tired of it. Her blue eyes looked glassier than usual and her skin was paler than before, she sighed wondering what she should do.

Talk to God of mischief, stay in here.

Talk to God of mischief, stay in here.

She weighed it up then groaned internally dissapearing from the room.

* * *

Loki had his eyes closed in the glass 'container', if anyone actually looked close enough they would look as if they had tears in them. He couldn't take this much longer, being locked alone inside with his thoughts without actually doing something was driving him insane. He opened his blue eyes to see Iris sitting across from him, cross legged. She had her hand on her lip running her tongue over it in annoyance, the blood tasted like copper on her tongue.

He was as confused as anyone would be, and he looked around strangely searching for a reason she was there, he saw none.

''Loki.'' She said sarcastically, not glancing up from her finger, she was pouting slightly.

''Human.''

''Ouch, that's harsh.'' Iris said shaking her head slightly leaning her head against the cool glass.

''I swear i will kill you intimitley, if it's the last thing i'll do'' Loki snapped, clenching his jaw in anger at the girl. It was like she was a living nightmare only he could see. She laughed quietly, closing her eyes.

''Been there, tried that.'' She said softly, Loki frowned and then understood. It was strange to think though, that if she had actually been succesful she wouldn't even be here, he thought strangely. He glanced at her, she looked so...human. Nai've to close her eyes in the closeness of a God, one that could kill her no less. But something stopped him, vulnerable wasn't exactly the word, he couldn't think of onee but she looked different than anyone he had ever seen in that moment.

''You want to know why i did it?'' She asked flicking her tongue out of her mouth for a second, he sat on the seat behind him with a smirk on his face.

''Enlighten me.'' It was fun, toying around with her conversation. The fact she could even speak a word infront of him without being scared made him fascinated, and annoyed.

''I had a brother to, you know? And i was so, _jealous_ of him.'' She spat through her teeth, her eyes were still closed but he could tell they would have been angry. ''Jealous, not because of what he could do, but of what people thought he could do. They admired him, he was so smart and handsome and then there was me, a blonde haired blue eyed no one. And one day he took me to the beach, he was about to go to college in a few months, but he didn't make it that far. He went into the water and he started to yell at me, for help but i thought he was joking. I_ should've_ known, but i didn't. And you know what i did Loki? I left him there, I was so _angry._ And then when i looked back when i was walking away he was gone, just like that. The water took him and later my dad found him floating there, lifeless. ''

A long moment paused as Loki processed this, unsure of how to answer. He did not pity people below him at all, but he had a strange feeling in his stomach he ddin't like. Tears had come from her eyes but she still didn't open them.

''You should speak to Thor before you take over the world and all that jazz. Your family probably secretly wants you to come home.'' She said quietly.

''They are not my_ family_ you self loathing little scum!'' Loki shouted menacingly, wishing he could silence the strange girl but she could escape any second she wanted to. Iris opened her eyes and jumped up, looking paler than usual.

''You sure? Because i think they're the ones that helped raise you or whatever you asguardians say. Just because you have daddy issues, and you refuse to see your mummy and your brother fell in love with a girl and you did stupid things doesn't mean they still aren't your family, be glad you have them Loki. '' She whispered quietly, hearing footsteps near the door which soon fled. Her blue eyes looked innocent again and she pouted slightly, he would enjoy ripping her from piece to piece. She curtsied once again to him rolling her eyes as she dissapeared re appearing outside the cage, he glowered at her.

''Iris, are you in here?'' Captain's voice came from the doorway, Loki glanced at him with an deluded smirk. Captain glanced at Loki for a moment before turning his gaze to Iris, who smiled.

''Yeah just trying to reason with this ''God'' here. What do ya' need?'' She asked cocking her head to the side, her long blonde curls fell down to her waist once again.

''Stark wants to see you. About your powers or something m'am.'' She nodded turning to Loki with an open mouth.

''I'll be right there.'' She said as Captain nodded shutting the door, she turned around to Loki again almost letting her heart give out as his face was right above hers through the glass looking down at her. A creepy smile showing his white teeth spread across his face, the craziness in his eyes almost scared her, almost.

''You fancy him, hmm?'' He asked laughing mockingly, she gave him a confused stare. And shook her head laughing.

''If you think that's what fancying is its not wonder Thor got a human girl before you'' She said with a smirk and a wink walking to the door, before she shut it however she made out that she was going to blow him a kiss but she flipped him the bird off instead shutting the door behind her, Loki's face fell into a scowl as it closed.

* * *

Iris strolled out walking towards the place where most of the ''freaks'' were. It was some type of labratory thing and Loki's staph was laid down. Stark and Captain stood there expectantly.

''So how did the whole thing go with Reindeer Games?'' Stark asked raising an eyebrow, Iris fought the urge to roll her eyes as he continued to look smart. She shrugged half heartedly.

''Don't know yet, all his been talking about is murdering me blah blah. What'd you want me here for anyway?'' She asked casually taking a seat watching the two men expectantly.

''Well he wants to know if-''

''What powers do you have exactly, like me power or...him power'' Stark cut Captain off pointing to him, she saw Captains glare and chewed her lip, she tilted her head examining a computer that lay there twirling a finger in her hair.

''Neither. More like Loki or Thor power. No offense there Iron Man.'' Iris said bitter sweetly, if he wasn't so attractive he would be the most ugly guy you ever met, thought Iris. But she did secretly admire his attitude. He looked pretty pissed off and threw his hands up walking out shaking his head, she laughed quietly.

''Ma'm what powers do you have, if you don't mind me asking?'' Captain asked looking at her, she smiled up at him from her seat.

''You don't have to call me m'am you know, Cap.''

''I take it manners are ruled out in the world now'day's?'' He asked looking a little sad, she nodded.

''Pretty much, yeah.''

**...**

**Thanks so much for reviews and follows really apreciate it :) ill try to update in the next few days! sorry if its too short**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick fury had assembled all of the avengers in a room to discuss things about Loki, especially for Thor who still did not give up on him. Iris felt out of place with all of these people she barely knew, luckily Captain America was just as quiet as her unless it was about something he believed. They sat at a black luxury table, which was also a giant computer screen. It held information on Loki and the tesseract.

They began to shout at eachother across the table about pointless things and caused Iris to cover her ears. It was like the voices in her head magnified and seemed even more lifelike. After they dimmered down she looked around to see everyone staring at her strangely, they were waiting for her to answer something she realised.

''What do you think of Loki, Iris?'' Fury repeated, glancing at her and everyone warily. He was unsure of her mental state but being cleared he had thought she was doing alright.

''Well, uh, it's kind of too soon to tell i mean... but the guy actually does have feelings believe it or not. They are just set to the wrong side. He needs to see how beautiful humanity actually is, or at least can be.'' Iris said quietly, almost to low for anyone to hear. But Nick Fury understood her and the incredulous face he pulled made her wish she kept her mouth shut.

''Are you sugesting to let that God out of the cage!?'' Fury exclaimed loudly, causing her to flinch back.

''She has a point though, what good is it to keep him locked up when she believes we may actually have a chance of saving him. Besides, if she does change him or helps him, what's to say that he won't do anything like this ever again.'' Doctor Banner said placing his glasses down glancing at her, she nodded at his words hoping Fury would stop being mad at her.

''Let me go speak with him, its going to take more than days or weeks to get him to actually show he cares, or at least to everyone else.''

* * *

''Miss me?'' Iris asked sweetly as she appeared beside Loki on the seat in the cage, she smiled widely as he almost jumped. He looked weaker again and his face was growing paler by the second, like someone had drained the life out of him. There was what she guessed sweat on his forehead, and he even looked...tired.

''What do you want, annoying human?'' He asked angrily, he had his teeth clenched and she couldn't help but wonder if it was because she geniunley annoyed him or because he was becoming weaker. He was begining to violently shake, his hands were clenched into fists as he sat there. She bit her lip and put one leg over the seat so she could sit on it as if it were a horse facing him, he turned to her and she almost left then. She could see the crazy running around in his blue orbs, staring at her. She gulped and he gave a triumphant smirk, knowing he'd scared her. But he was still shaking and it only gave away to making him look more deranged.

He let out a loud echoing laugh, though his eyes fought against him with his eyes looking glassy and a tear about to escape the bottom of his eye. His smile dissapeared and was replaced with an almost pout, his lips were trembling as he raised his fists in anger going to hit her she blocked him by putting her own hand over his and something strange happened.

A huge flash of white passed her eyes almost as if a camera went off except it was transforming into a place a little darker.

_Two boys and their father were walking side by side, one was blonde haired the other a dark brown colour, the one with the darker hair was quieter than the other. The father had a white beard and hair, and he had an eye patch over his eye. _

_''Only one of you can ascend to the throne, both of you were born to be kings.'' The two boys glanced at eachother, the dark haired one looked taken aback but continued to walk with his father and brother. The place dissapeared into a long hallway, with firelit candles and Loki standing at the end, his father watched him from the staircase._

_''What am i''? _

_''You are my son.'' The father said warily, watching Loki as he turned around from the blue object he was facing._

_''What more than that?'' Loki asked as he fully turned around, his face was blue, with strange stripe markings and his eyes were blazing red._

The white light flashed before Iris's eyes and she gasped as she was now facing the more human looking Loki. He looked at her with wide blue eyes, they looked back and forth between her own blue eyes with his mouth slightly apart. She had been inside Loki's head, or at least his memories. Her heart was racing faster than ever, it had felt as if she were actually there with him and his father watching them, of course that was impossible. Iris slowly let go of his hand and placed hers near her lap, her mouth was wide open in awe.

Loki looked like he'd taken a stab to the chest and wanted to grip her head and twist it from her neck.

''What did you see?'' He asked through clenched teeth, he wasn't shaking anymore which all in all was a good sign, for Iris at least.

''N-noth- you know what I saw Loki, what - how did you make your skin and eyes like that. Can Thor do that too?!'' Iris asked getting excited jumping up from the seat and begining to walk away to fade, but Loki's sudden cold grasp around her wrist made her turn around with quizzical eyes and she sat down the way she ahd been before staring at him in wonder.

''You aren't afraid, why?'' He asked, glancing at the girl. He knew she was absolutely crazy, though she was smart. He'd give her that. But he was doubting that at that moment. She frowned tilting her head so her blonde curls fell all the way passed the seat, she shrugged slowly.

''You would do well not to mention that you saw this to anyone, especially Thor. He knows, though his deluded himself into thinking that it doesn't make a difference. In asguard being like me, is well, horrible.'' Loki said bowing his head slightly, oh how he wished he could change who he was.

''Why, you look like an Avatar gone wild, it's amazing.'' Iris said, Loki looked up with a very confused facial expression, frowning at what he heard. What was one of these so called Avatar's? He'd never seen one yet, or heard of one. Iris let out a giggle and shook her head.

''Never mind God of Mischief. I forgot you aren't from around here for a second.''

''You should never forget that.'' He commented and she nodded solemly, despite it all being a joke he was oblivious.

Iris just looked at him for a long moment, his eyes watched hers in confusion. She bit her lip as she heard the voices but tried to avoid hearing them, like that was possible. She let out a shaky breathe.

''Why do you want to rule us anyway, sure we murder eachother from time to time, and we aren't exactly afraid of trying new things, but we havn't done anything to you. You care about your brother,i can tell. There's no denying it. You care for your mother and father too despite them not being your real ones, which i still don't get by the way because no one tells me anything. What is it you want? Do you want the same love you felt with your family in Asguard out here? Do you actually want to be a ruler or someone known? You belong in Asguard Loki, and you know it.'' She babbled, watching his reaction. He looked like he was fighting a smile for a moment before frowning.

''I'm trying to convince them to let you get out of this cage, but you know I can't do that till you stop threatening everyone that you are going to murder them.'' He stood up looking surprised and laughed.

''Let me out? And go where?''

''I don't know. Just not here. Maybe even hit the wardrobe if you know what i mean'' She said glancing at his Asguardian clothes pursing her lips, he looked offended but sighed and flicked his hand.

''Very well, human.''

''You know it would be a lot easier if you called me Iris'' She said rolling her eyes and getting up as well brushing passed him, her long hair flicked onto his chest accidentally.

''Yes, but that would imply i like you.''

''We'll see.'' Iris said dissapearing before him, he couldn't help the smile that came to his face because of her wit. Fathe-Odin would have liked her, thought Loki returning to his seat staring blankly ahead, he wasn't sure what he wanted, for a change.

* * *

Iris walked along the panel with Stark feeling less like an equal while he blabbed on about something that didn't even sound remotely english to her. She found herself nodding along as they walked.

''We need to get Loki a suit. And i mean a real suit not fancy pants superhero, and lots of other clothes.'' Iris said abruptedly cutting off Tony's trail of never ending torture, he looked surprised and pouted his lips with his eye brows raised.

''Reindeer games, in our clothes? Does that even work, i mean look at him. Wait have you talked to Fury about this, do you even know if he can get out?'' Stark asked being fascinated at the deranged God being changed, Iris smirked and shook her head and he smirked back.

''Lemme' see what i can do. Anything that escapes orders is good in my book.'' Stark said, Iris smiled but he just stood there pulling out his phone texting somebody.

''What are you doing?'' She asked curiously. He gave her a quick glance, frowning slightly.

''What, i'm getting someone to go get his clothes like you told me to?'' He said shrugging, her mouth gaped open at his laziness.

''Wouldn't you just go get it at a store like a normal person? Or at least go and pick it up from someone?'' She questioned walking beside him, she was getting fed up with her hair being out.

''Nah, not really my style.'' Stark said shrugging as she walked away rolling her eyes incrediously, she tied her hair up into a bun as she walked off feeling enlightened she was actually getting something done. If Loki decided to go a-wall on her it might not be a thing she'd even live to regret.

* * *

_**Thanks for reviews, follows, fave's :), let me know what you think! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

''So you think he can change?'' Fury asked walking alongside the small blonde who looked amusingly frightened in her position, though he didn't show his emotions. They rounded a corner and Iris nodded slowly chewing on her lip.

''He doesn't need to change, really. He is...just conflicted. Besides you have those special handcuff type things, right?'' She asked warily, she didn't trust Loki completely, at least not yet. If he escaped or tried to it was all on her, every single bit of it. God knows what trouble Fury would get in if he did. Firy nodded glancing at the pile of clothes she held in her arms, raising an eyebrow.

''You think he's going to just put those on for you?'' Fury asked skeptically raising an eyebrow, Iris blushed deeply and shook her head, her hair was in a messy bun that fell sidewards slightly with curls on both sides of her face tumbling down to her jawline, her slightly round-like shaped face made her look like a little child being caught talking to a boy.

''I just thought it might be better if he looked more human-like? Let me go and speak to him for a little while before we do it, just incase. And thanks.'' She said waving as she went to Loki waiting till Furi left to disapear again.

* * *

Loki was laying down on the seat staring up at the ceiling blankly, his legs were crossed over eachother and his hands were together on his chest. He hadn't noticed Iris was there yet, she was standing a little ways away. She pursed her lips, he looked very...attractive like that, she almost slapped herself in the face for even thinking it but she couldn't help let her mind trail. She felt sorry for him, with a deep realisation in her chest, she felt sorry.

Thor had mentioned to her earlier that he had never even wanted the throne, that he only wished his father hadn't tried to use him. Whatever that meant. He also mentioned that Loki actually liked to joke around once in awhile, despite the way he acted. He was after all the God Of Mischeif and he did enjoy annoying and frightening people. Of Thor was capable of being friendly and nice she was sure that Loki was too.

She cocked her head as he muttered something she couldn't hear properly. He didn't move however and only stared up at the ceiling but this time he actually blinked. He let out a long sigh and sat up glancing at her, he noticed her hair was up which was different, it exposed more of her face which was quite lovely, Loki admitted to himself. However she looked confused.

''I said, are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to speak?'' He said looking at the clothes in her hand, his mouth gaped open for a moment before shutting it.

''I am not wearing those.''

''Actually you are. Stark went to all his trouble to get them, after all.'' Iris said sarcastically rolling her eyes though Loki didn't catch on to her sarcasm.

''I'll go to more trouble splitting his skull.'' Loki said darkly standing up, he looked even more tired than before. Iris pouted shaking her head, putting the clothes on the seat beside him folding her arms across her chest.

''You have got to stop talking like that, or they really will lock you up for good. Fury agreed to let you out all thanks to me, God of Mischeif, i think i deserve a thanks, hmm?'' She asked with a wide grin watching his eyes light up a little at getting out of the idiotic cage, he looked to his right alittle as if looking at a memory and Thor was teaching his brother manners as a punishment for pulling a prank on one of the helpers.

_''You take their hand like this, and kiss it as thanks or goodbye brother'' Thor said picking up Loki's hand, they both snickered loudly for they were only children then._

Loki sighed heavily sick of remembering these memories and took Iris's hand and brought it to his lips brushing them against her hand and dropping it, he smirked as he saw her blush spread agsint her cheeks. ''Thank you, human. You have my word i will try not act like i hate them, you have my word.'' He didn't mind doing that, he thought which disgusted him.

Iris's face was redder than before and she wished he would stop staring, she let out a nervous laugh and nodded, unsure of what to say. The door opened to reveal Nick Fury standing there, looking at the two inside the cage, for a moment Iris's heart sank as she thought he'd saw Loki kiss her hand but then she remembered there was apparently no way she could get into the cage. Loki was confused as to why he looked so angry but it amused him greatly, and Iris's fear amused him even more.

Two agents of S.H.I.E.L.D walked in, with strange looking handcuff type things in their hands. Loki raised an eyebrow at them keeping still as he looked at them and Iris. She rolled her eyes laughing loudly.

''Precautions, Loki.'' She mused watching him realise what they were.

''Ah, but i would much rather see you in them, misgardian.'' He said with a wide smirk, crap. Crap,crap crap, Loki had just ruined everything. A blush spread across Iris's face faster than she could forget the sentence, and Fury really did look furious then. The door to the glass cage opened slowly and Loki put his hands infront of him, not wanting to have them tied behind. He faced Iris as they put them on and he had a huge grin on his face which she wanted to wipe off. Now that he knew how easy it was to make the girl blush he would try it much more often, he enjoyed it immensly. The two agents stayed by the door to the room, while they waited emotionlessly.

Loki glanced at them and looked at Iris with glimmering eyes full of mischief.

''After you, human.'' He said, letting the tension in the room run wild. Iris felt her pulse in her ears and the blood rush to her face once again. Those eyes. That voice. She wished he would dissapear but to be fair she was the one agreeing to help him. She cleared her throat and walked out of the cage and through the door of the room knowing Loki was following her every step, Loki was stopped however by Fury who walked infront of him threatengly for a moment, then waited for him to move.

They walked through places, earning glares from all of the workpeople, Loki could imagine them all serving him as a God but then thought better of it as he looked forward to see Iris's frame, her light blonde hair had fell and it now was swishing passed her waist. They entered a room in which all of those ''freaks'' stood, all eyes turned to him, he didn't miss any of them, especially Thor's though his eyes remained on Iris. She seemed innocently nervous infront of anyone, of course the big mouth, Tony Stark was the first to speak up as he set down something in his hand and looked at him.

''Oh, hey look it's reindeer games.'' He said crossing his arms over his shoulder, Loki scoffed at the mere human, his metal suit wasn't on him and he looked _very_ vulnerable there.

''Brother.'' Thor's deep voice came from the side of the room, Loki glanced up looking at him. Oh how he must hate being stuck here not even seeing that Jane women he was ever so fond about, an asard for a misgardian? Please.

''Thor.'' Loki said, keeping to his word. Unable to move his hands, Loki felt unpowerful in the room full of freaks. He waited for someone to say something, but the tension in the room was thick enough for a knife to slit it.

Iris spun around to look at Fury who was just off to the side of Loki, her blue eyes caught the light and for a moment Loki swore her eyes were black and he frowned.

''I was wondering if i could be part of S.H.I.E.L.D. I want to be trained properly, and not treated like some innocent child. I have no use going home now.'' Iris said causing everyone in the room to laugh except Loki, Captain, Natasha and Fury. Loki stared blankly, blinking slightly. He tilted his head wondering why she would want such a thing, she'd be no use in battle unless she got training, he realised but even then her powers would be important for her survival. Loki remained as quiet as he always had been when Thor and Odin had been fighting, he was the thinker, not the speaker. Usually, anyway.

''For the time being, miss Romanova will train you for a little while, until we can establish what we are to do with this.'' Fury said earning a nod from Natasha, ''to do with this'' more like ''to do with Loki'' thought Iris tiredly. Natasha walked a little way and gave Iris a head tilt, telling her to come with her, Iris pursed her lips and looked at Loki and then Fury who nodded slowly. Loki caught on and followed the two women out of the room warily, Thor was quick to follow.

* * *

They had made their way into some type of gym like area, it was all black and looked big enough to fit a stadium and a large audience in. There were differnt types of weapons and things lying around on matts, as well as punching bags. Loki stood leaning against a wall as the two women began conversing, it would be strange seeing Iris kill or harm someone if she ever really needed to.

''Okay, first thing's first. Always be aware. No matter where you are or who you're with, anyone can be danger. Secondly, don't forget to kick their ass.'' Natasha said with a smirk, her red har fell down her face for a moment and she looked dangerous. ''You look quick, so try and just dodge these hits by moving, got it?'' She asked Iris who nodded, her heart was jumping out of her chest and she could even feel Loki watching her.

The Black Widow advanced forward keeping her eyes locked with Iris, she punched out to Iris's head but Iris stepped back quicker than she could meet contact with her face. Natasha nodded with an impressed smile and kicked out to Iris's stomach which she dodged by stepping sidewards. They continued doing it over and over again until Natasha caught her off guard and hit her square in the arm, Loki felt his muscles tense as it happened and his hands almost broke out of the handcuffs all together. He saw the smile on Iris's face though which didn't exactly comfort him.

She was admittedly fast, faster than most asgardian's in battle. But she was so small in stature, though maybe he could look past that considering her powers. Loki slightly jumped as Thor appeared beside him but then he just rolled his eyes in annoyance, Thor had a big smile on his face which Loki just wanted to slap off.

''She is an extraordinary human, don't you think brother?'' Thor asked watching the two women fight and converse.

''That's the problem isn't it? She's a dul pathetic misgardian. If she were an Asgardian perhaps.'' Loki said through his teeth, angered at Thor's questioning. Though he wondered why Thor was asking and even felt a hint of jealousy again, which shouldn't have been there in the first place. He realised deep in his chest that something about the human intrigued him more than anyone ever had.

''Now brother, you are lying to yourself!'' Thor exclaimed with a laugh.

''Am I? Am i? Her heart could stop at any moment for any reason and that would be the end of it, she is not strong enough to be extraordinary, she is being stupid by trying to help me. I have no idea why she is doing it either.'' Loki exclaimed, shaking his head as Thor laughed clamping a hand over Loki's shoulder which he shrugged off.

''I do brother, it is because she cares for you. You care for her as well, maybe even lov-

''Do not say that word. Or i will kill you. Love is for childish pathetic humans who have nothing else better to feel. No. This girl is merely a stupid human who has gotten herself mixed up in these things.'' Loki hissed, moving away from Thor. Thor shook his head as he watched Loki trail Iris's every move. Even where she stepped as if he were afraid something might happen to her, it was just like Thor would do to Jane, maybe even more so. Thor knew his brother well enough to know that he was afraid of her leaving or dying, once he wanted or liked something it made it even harder for him to let go of it.

* * *

**Please,please review if you want me to continue! :) thanks for follows and reviews as always.**


	5. Chapter 5

Iris came wincing her way towards them, she wore a leather jacket and no one could tell if beneath it she really was seriously hurt but she had a huge smile on her face that Loki found himself wanting to return but thought better of it. Thor nodded respectfully and took her hand and kissed it softly before letting it fall to her side.

''My lady.'' Thor said politely, Loki scoffed embarassingly shaking his head with a roll of his eyes. He watched Iris who had a small blush on her face, he narrowed his eyes and decided he'd make sure that a blush wasn't the only thing she got from his kiss soon enough. A strange sound coming from Iris made him turn wary, it sounded like a beast. Iris burst out laughing at Loki's expression and let it echo the place, luckily Natahsa had left.

''It's my stomach, Loki. I havn't eaten in...what has it been, days?'' She asked herself curiously, Loki looked up and down her small body quickly raising an eyebrow and looking at Thor for an answer who merely shrugged half heartedly.

''You two probably havn't eaten in forever, huh?'' Iris said making her way to the door, the way she moved was like a dancer, titpoeing lightly over everything in her way.

* * *

''So what do you Asgardian's eat?'' Iris asked from over the counter of the small kitchen she had been blessed with. Loki snapped he glance up to her and smirked widely, showing a little of his white teeth he leaned forward ever so slightly over the counter so his face was inches from hers.

''Humans.'' He said in a serious tone, dropping his smirk into a solemn frown. Iris's eyes widened and her heart stammered into her chest. Until Thor laughed of course which ruined Loki's bit of fun, Thor clamped a strong pinching hand on Loki's back as a warning sign.

''Forgive my brother, he is only trying to scare you. And we will eat whatever you have.'' Thor said, Loki fought the urge to hit him. He flicked the inside of his mouth boredly and then heard Thor murmer something beneath his breathe.

''Forgive me fair lady but I am needed elsewhere, Loki behave.'' Thor said getting up out of his seat and walking out, Iris watched him leave with her eyebrows raised.

''He is like a giant teddy bear.'' Iris said turning her gaze back to Loki who had moved back slightly, he gave a laugh luckily knowing what it was.

''And what, pray tell am i like, little human?'' Loki asked curiously, using ''human'' as a nickname annoyed her deeply. She looked at him for a moment chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully, and laughed quietly.

''A snake.'' SHe decided nodding at her observation. Loki let out a laugh, and this time it was honestly geniune and it made Iris's heart stutter. He smirked wildely.

''I do recall making snakes appear in a wine glass once, i don't understand why no one else found it amusing.'' Loki admitted remembering when he had done that, on Thor's big day. He winced internally remembering their conversation that day.

_''Sometimes i am envious, but remember that i love you, brother.'' Loki had said to Thor, who clamped a hand over his brother's shoulder and smiled._

_''Thank you brother.'' He said leaving a silence._

_''Now give us a kiss'' Loki said jokingly as they broke out into a fit of laughter. _

''Are you alive in there?'' Iris asked waving a hand infront of Loki who nodded slowly, Iris let out a sigh of relief and went to go get something from the fridge.

Bending over she picked up a few things, though it was unintentional it gave Loki a good look and he couldn't help but stare, he couldn't believe himself. He cleared his throat as she turned back putting things on the counter. He looked at the Misgardian food miserably, it didn't look much like Asgard's food, but it would have to suffice him for now.

''I said, that would have been funny. '' She said pulling up a chair so she sat ooposite him biting into a red apple that tasted delicious, he looked at her like it was the strangest thing on earth.

''What is that?'' He questioned picking up one for himself twisted it around in his hand.

''Its a fruit; an apple. They are so good.'' Iris said with a big toothy smile taking in another bite, Loki took it and inspected it once more before copying the human and eating it like she did, how could he explain the taste? It was juicy and delicious but he couldn't let her know that. Misgardian food was not something he should be eating. She shrugged tossing a green apple to him .

''Green's your favourite color maybe you'll like this one more?'' She suggested throwing away what was left of the apple and returning to her seat, watching him as if he were her new puppy trying something for the firs time.

''Perhaps.'' Loki said taking in a huge bite, he admittedly liked this one better than the other, it was sour and sweet at the same time.

''Green is the colour of Envy, maybe that's why you like it so much?'' Iris mused causing Loki to look up, instead of getting angry he got curious. _Maybe so, little human._

* * *

Iris yawned for the tenth time laying her head against the window behind her seat, Loki stood boredly next to her. Everyone else was fighting with eachother or speaking lowly, there was nothing to do except wait. Loki watched her with a small smile, it was strange to be in the presence of a human so easily, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. He still could not believe the only thing she ate was one of those apple things, back in Asgard everyday was a feast. He got an idea, howver he had no idea why he was doing this for the human.

He tapped her shoulder lightly, putting his mouth to her ear.

''I think that they need a distraction, wouldn't you say?'' He whispered with a smirk, she nodded eagerly awaiting whatever he was going to do. With a flick of his wrist 3 large snakes appeared from his feet and slithered to them on the ground, though Iris wasn't fond of snakes it was funny watching them not realise. One went over Stark's foot and he noticed this time, almost yelping.

''Nope, nope, nope'' Stark said walking swiftly out of the room. Finally everyone else in the room began to yell or shriek, some weren't too fased but were merely confused. Loki and Iris's laughter chimed together as everyone left the room hastily, forgetting they were even there. Thor was still nto back from wherever he went. Loki glanced down and looked at Iris, he realised this was the first person that geniunely found his little pranks funny, without being forced to by fear or respect. Loki flicked his hand again and the snakes were gone, glancing at his hand he sighed.

''I am too weak to conjure good magic.'' Loki said in annoyance, Iris stood up with a beaming smile.

''That was hilarious.'' She said giggling, she could still hear people fussing about it in the other rooms. Loki smirked and waved his hand again, in his hand was a blue Iris flower with petals that seemed to have silver specks on them, he opened his palm with the handcuffs on and blew on the flower which floated over to Iris who stared at it wide eyed before gently taking it from the air.

''Ah, ah.'' Loki said in a scolding tone, he picked it up out of her hand which was annoying with the dreaded handcuffs and placed it in the top of her light blonde hair and left his hand there for a long, long moment leaving her breathless. He opened his mouth about to say something but nothing came out. She is a strange misgardian Loki, not yours.

''You're tired, misgardian.'' He observed seeing her swaying a little, maybe she was sick he reasoned. She shook her head and her curls brushed against Lok's side making him scoff.

''Where is your chamber?'' He asked looking around slowly, she smiled a little touching the petals of the Iris in her hair admiringly.

''Bedroom, Loki. Not chamber. That sounds like the toilet or something. And its down the hall a little.'' She said pointing a tiny finger at the hallway, where she swore she saw a figure. It was her damned mental disease coming back, and if Loki saw her like she was the other night with the voices he would tell the others. She chewed on her lip tasting copper.

''Are you going to sleep with me- ugh no i mean umm'' She bowed her head blushing furiously, if she looked up she would have seen Loki chortling and smirking. Mother and fat- Odin and Frigga would have liked her even if she was human, Loki thought.

''I will acompany you tonight, i have no idea where else i am mean to be.'' Loki said as she nodded and started leading the way to her room. He felt like a hound following a white rabbit and about to kill it, he thought with a sickening feeling. He realised he couldn't ever kill her, or even harm her really. He couldn't even imagine those blue eyes growing dead.

* * *

Loki sat patiently on the chair in her room looking ahead pointevly. His frown turned into a smirk as he heard the water turn off, oh what fun he could do. He quickly flicked his hand even though it was quite annoying with the handcuffs and watched as hundreds of spider illusions crawled their way into the bathroom, tick tock tick tock.

'Three, two, one' Loki mouthed just as he heard a bloodcurdling scream from the bathroom, he chuckled to himself as she slammed the door open in nothing but a towel. Loki gulped slightly but didn't say anything because the door of the room busted open with a bang! Two agents stood there with there mouths agape, unsure of what to do next they advanced towards Loki.

''No wait, sorry there were just s-spiders in the bathroom, or i thought i saw them, sorry.'' She blurted out to the two male agents who tried not to look at her in her situiation.

''Very well, miss. Let us know if you need anything'' One of them said giving a look to Loki and saying something into the device they wore on their ear and near their mouths, she nodded and they walked out shutting the door behind them. Iris let out a shaky laugh, her heart was pounding inside her chest. She flopped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, that had been an adrenaline rush of a lifetime. Loki cleared his throat looking out the window with pursed lips, she looked at him and he looked cute like that she decided, but then she glanced at herself and forgot she was in a towel.

''Sorry!'' She said from behind the door getting dressed, Loki very much liked her in a towel, but of course he couldn't. She was only doing this out of the genorosity of her innocent heart. He glanced at the drawer beside her bed and saw tablet scattered inside it, he advanced forward to it taking the packet that lay beside them and putting it beneath his clothes, something about it was strange. He returned to the chair and waited for her to get out.

''Should i be scared the God of Mischief is in my bedroom?'' She asked as she walked out, sitting on her bed watching Loki carefully, his lips spread into a smile. A real smile, not a sneer or a smirk, a genuine one and it made her legs go weak.

''It depends, are you scared?'' He asked looking up in the chair, and he really did look like a God. A young one but still, he looked like a king.

''Nope'' She said popping her lips as she said it, he laughed and nodded. After a silence past and they just stared at eachother Iris bit her lip down and then asked something he hoped no one ever did.

''Can you show me what you really look like?''

* * *

**Thank you so much forthe reviews :) please review this one and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Loki froze in his seat at the words. He would only assume she was joking, she had seen what he had looked like in his memory but to actually see him like that up close. He wondered how she took all this so lightly, and why she helped him.

''No!'' He said louder with a clenched jaw, she backed up a little and gave him an apologetic look.

''Loki i already saw you in your memory, i just want to see it up close.'' She said quietly biting her lip patiently, Loki clenched and unclenched his fingers and put on a fake grin, anger and worry still shown in his eyes though.

''Why would you want to see a monster, like me?'' Loki asked raising an eyebrow, he settled into his chair and folded his arms, closing his eyes. She snorted laying her head on her pillow with a grin, running her hand through her hair. She couldn't believe that a God was sitting in her room, and they were almost having a normal conversation, apart from the monster part.

''Monster's and bad people are more interesting, in the movies at least'' Iris mused, her voice going an octave higher for some reason. She got underneath the blankets and turned to her side looking at Loki briefly who looked surprised, he ran his fingers along the chair's arm one by one annoyingly with the handcuff's. He leaned forward with a ghost of a sneer on his face.

''Do i interest you, Iris?'' He whispered with a velvet voice, it was the first time he'd used her name, or at least felt like it. It ran a shiver down her spine and she chewed on her lip, fighting the urge to smile. She very much wanted to slap his handsomeness off of him.

''Maybe, Loki. I'm tired, im going to sleep. If i wake up and you are trying to kill me, i'll kill you,'' She said cheerfully, Loki looked up looking at her beneath his brows, her face looked much more childlike when it was facing him like that, her eyes were shut and she was grimacing badly.

''Are you hurt?'' He asked, trying to sound uninterested but failing miserably, she shook her head letting tears run from her closed eyes. He stood up and ventured to her bed kneeling beside her.

''You have the keys for these do you not?'' Loki asked as she opened her eyes and sat up, her heart pounding at his closeness. She scoffed smirking and rubbing her eyes.

''How do i know you won't strangle me?'' She asked, pursing her lips, he shook his head and silently laughed.

''My word.''

She sighed pulling the ''key'' from her bra which Loki tried not to look at despite her shirt falling down passed her shoulder. They key was really a piece of technology and not even in the shape of them, she looked at Loki's hands and found the slit and put it in, the handcuffs beeped a blue color and they fell of of him effortlessly. Iris eased back expecting him to do something, but all he did was stand up and glance at his wrists and rub them.

''Now, where are you hurt, misgardian?'' He asked with a small smirk as he looked down at her, they looked at eachother for a long, long moment. His eyes looked greener to her now, less blue. They suited him. She shook her thoughts out of her head and licked her lips blushing.

''My arm, i think when Natasha and i were..practicing she hit it more harder than she thought.'' Iris babbled, wincing as she manouvered herself so that she was facing Loki dangling her legs over the bed's side. Loki gulped and then gingerly pulled up her white blouse like silky sleeve and widened his eyes at what lay under it. It looked as if the hit had bruised her all the way to her bone, it was a strange purple colour and looked strange against her alabastar skin. He held her arm out for a moment glancing at it scrutingly, he also saw the scars on her wrist. There were smaller, bruise like objects on her arm that were in the form of fingertips, his lips formed into a thin line and wondered who that was from. They were old, as old as the scars.

''The hit shouldn't have injured you like that. You have weak bones, human. Why is that?'' Loki muttered, conjuring up healing magic. It would drain him slightly, but he found that he couldn't just leave her like that.

''I don't know.'' She said looking away, his touch left a tingling sensation. He began to move his hand over the bruise over and over again, a different feeling came from that and it felt magicall. He kept moving his hand and looked up at her, frowning. He stopped the magic and looked at his work, it had healed signifcantly though there was an outline fo it. He placed his fingers where the marks of fingertips were, not wanting to let go of her just yet.

''Who are responsible for these?'' He questioned letting go as she pulled her arm away and put the sleeve down, pouting.

''Don't worry. It feels better now.'' Iris said softly, smiling in thanks. He sighed, running a hand through his hair which she found attractive. She was going to avoid his question no matter what it took.

She yawned climbing back into her bed. Loki watched her eyelids get heavier and heavier, he had no idea how long he sat there watching her, feeling strange as she began to sleep he ventured back to the seat shutting his own eyes. If someone had inflicted pain to Iris he decided he'd split his skull in half, and drink from it. Sleep overtook him despite his thoughts.

_Loki watched himself and Iris in the dream, they were in Asgard. She wore Asgardian clothing and it suited her well, she looked much like an Asgardian though her hair was lighter than most of the others. Her clothing was green as Loki's was, and she wore a green flower in her hair. They both stood together watching Thor be king, with smiles on their faces,genuine smiles. Loki lent out his hand to her with a grin which she was familiar with, and she took it letting him guide her to his chamber's._

_''Loki, your brother wants you to be there!" She squealed laughing as he spun her around and placed her on the bed so she was underneath him._

_''Let him.'' Loki said chuckling, and placing his hand on her cheek. _

_''You are the most fairest human there ever was.'' Loki said with a cheeky grin, she shoved him lightly rolling her pretty little blue eyes at him._

_''Shut up, Loki.'' She laughed looking up at him and letting him kiss her roughly._

Loki woke up with wide eyes gasping for breathe, standing up. He couldn't believe himself. Dreaming about things like that with a human, he scolded himself. His eyes slanted over to the bathroom door which light peeked out of around the door's edges, he gulped wondering how he would be able to even look at her now. He paused as he tilted his head hearing a snuffling noise from inside the bathroom, crying?

He returned quickly to his seat and shut his eyes, hearing her walk back to her bed.

''Why won't you just leave me alone?'' She whispered out, and at first he thought she meant him, but she didn't.

_''Get out of my head.''_ She cried loudly, he heard the rustle of blankets and assumed she was trying to sleep. He felt his mouth dry as he remembered his dream, shaking his head and sighing.

* * *

''Wake up'' Someone hissed in her ear, she jolted from her sleep her heart feeling like it was pounding out of her chest. The top of her head collided with Loki's chin with a crack! She groaned as did he.

''What is that device? Is it a threat?'' Loki asked pointing at the beeping alarm clock, Iris slammed her hand on the off button and shook her head laying back down and covering her head with a pillow. Loki pulled the pillow off of her quickly, his eyes narrowing.

''Are you trying to suffocate yourself?'' He asked with clenched teeth, she shook her head grabbing the pillow from him and covering her face again, the sunlight pierced through the room and it annoyed her.

''Umh thried'' Came her muffled response from the pillow, Loki took this as ''im tired'', though he wasn't sure. He sighed at her human needs and stood there watching her. She suddenly moved the pillow so that her eyes and mouth showed, looking at him blinking.

''You know, for the God of Mishchief and a murderer you aren't very scary.'' She mused, looking up at him.

''Oh aren't I? Is that a challenge, human?'' Loki asked her with his brow raised, ''mmh'' was her response. Loki tilted his head humming an Asgardian song, wasn't scary? Please. She is merely a crazy tiny human, thought Loki. He flashed a humourless grin though she could not see it.

''Would you like to see how absolutely scary i can be?'' He asked her pulling her pillow away and tossing it at the window, she sat up her eyes wide. Before her Loki had changed into the ''ávatar'' he really was, maybe Loki thought seeing him in the flesh would make her afraid, but she was only interested. His eyes were a bright red and they looked at her with anger, his markings on his blue skin were amazing. She made out that she was frightened and backed away with wide eyes, and Loki sat back beleiving her, with a triumphant smirk on his face until she started laughing and his smirk fell.

''Nice try, Loki. You only look like an Avatar.'' She said standing up and stretching beside him, he shook his head and pinned her to the wall by slamming his fist by her head.

''Look at me! Look at me. I am a monster! Why do you ignore that!? You idiotic human, .me.'' Loki spat at her, she only looked upset and angry. Her eyes flashed with a strange look and she looked up at him with a smile, standing on her tiptoes she placed her lips on his cheek as a kiss, Loki was so surprised he didn't even think and he returned to his asguardian look. He snaked his arm around her neck and pulled her closer to him locking his lips with hers and brushing his against hers in a strange way of a kiss that left Iris flushed and blushing. It was only a peck, but it had felt like wonderland to her. Her heart beat was so fast she feared it might have gone out.

''See? A monster would have killed me, not kissed me back Loki.''

**...**

**I'm sorry this was probably terrible, please review and tell me if you liked it or hated it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

''As a part of your training we are taking you to a base in the desert, Fury's orders.'' One of the agents said to her from behind the wheel, Loki sat with almost innocent looking wide eyes beside Iris. He wasn't use to being in a car, he didn't understand them. Iris was avoiding looking or speaking with him since the morning, realising how strange it was to kiss someone she barely knew, nevertheless a God. Loki's handcuffs were gone,as she'd told the agents there was nothing to worry about.

They pulled up and as soon as the door opened she could feel the heat, she hated it. She liked the cool instead. It was so dry outside that she almsot didn't notice the huge white dome that was infront of her, doctor's and hazmat suited people walked by and back inside, it was like being in a sci fi movie. A handsome 30- something year old man walked out of it down steel stairs, he wore a suit and looked as if he were important, it must have been Agent Coulson the man that Fury told her about. He put on a forced smile at the pair and clasped his hands together politely.

''Iris,Loki. Follow me please'' Coulson said turning around with a smirk, Iris glanced at Loki who flickered his eyes to hers then waited for her to go first. Iris rolled her eyes and followed Coulson, such a gentlemen. Loki eyed them, there were so many scientists and agents that he found it pathetic as they glared warily at him, he gave them a sneer as Coulson led them to wherever they were going.

A young man walked his way up to Coulson as they entered a room which used white flaps of plastic as its doors with computers and technology beyond most humans knowledge. He had shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes with high cheek bones, his eyes slated to Coulson then at Iris with wider eyes than before skimming his eyes along her body with lust and excitement, Loki gave out a mocking laugh at the human's emotions and the man looked behind to Loki and fear and hatred flashed through his eyes before he could help it, he cleared his throat as Coulson looked at him.

''This is Doctor Marten. As everyone knows you have more powers than normal humans Iris, he will be taking a look at you and evaluating you.'' Coulson said glancing at Loki who merely watched Iris on the back of her head, she tilted it and smiled at the doctor though Loki couldn''t see it he heard it in her voice.

''You're young to be a doctor'' She said taking a step closer, that step almost cost her another bruise as Loki almost reached for her arm harshly, but thought better of it. _What are you thinking, she is just another strange human._

''It helps if you're smart.'' He said, Iris noticed his voice was husky with that smirk of his. It wasn't an evil smirk, more a cute one that held no anger or murderous thoughts.

After a little while Coulson walked away. Iris sat on the bench tying her hair up into a loose bun and looked at the doctor warily, he held a needle, she was never araid of them, but she was afraid of what was inside it.

''What are you doing?'' Loki seethed up suddenly as Doctor Marten began to advance to her, he briefly looked at Loki then Iris raising an eyebrow, questioning the God's sanity and behaviour.

''It's fine Loki, its probably just a shot or something, right 'doc?'' Iris asked tilting her head with a smile, Loki rolled his eyes at her. Trusting someone you barely knew was ridiculous especially in this realm, though he trusted her. The doctor smiled and nodded pulling her shirt up from her stomach just covering her breasts allowing both men to see her extremely thin yet curvacious looking pale stomach and hips, some of which were covered in the same bruises Loki had seen briefely on her arm. Her eyes widened and she pulled her shirt looking at Doctor Marten expectantly.

''My,my looks like he wasn't kidding about what he did to you, huh'' Iris froze and scittered back into the bech her heart thumping out her chest, Loki was looking at them both before he heard the sound of guns being fired not far away and screams cut short. Doctor marten suddenly stabbed Iris in the stomach with the needle causing her to cry out in pain, she almost immediatelyfluttered her eyelids shut and fell unconsious dropping to the ground. Loki's eyes blazed at the man with clenched teeth.

''What have you done to her?'' Loki spat stressed already, rage steamed off of him and he could picture the mans neck snapping between his fingers. The man chuckled and flicked his tongue in his mouth.

''Not us much as he has, yet.'' He said, Loki felt every bit of his blood boil and he grabbed Iris and summoned the last of his magic he could muster up within himself and felt sweat pour out of his skin as he did so. He flicked his hand quickly and the Doctor flew into the table knocked unconsious and the room began to blur.

It was nasueaus, it felt as if the whole ground was moving and you could feel the earth circling round and around until it all stopped and the room was a different colour. Iris let out a groan her eyes beginning to flutter open a deep blush spreading to her cheeks as she looked up to see Loki staring at her with those eyes of his, blinking blankly she stood up feeling sicker than ever.

Loki tilted his head looking at her, a long red stream of blood was trickling down the side of her forehead, gushing over her brow bone. The red against her fair skin and pale hair for the first time truly..._frightened_ him. He would go to the ends of the earth to never have her know that but it was there, he felt it in his chest and he didn't like the feeling, it was the feeling of when Odin had looked at him with such dissapointment before he let his hand drop, hopelessness.

The blood to Loki, was a sign of mortality, though obviously Asgardian's bled it seemed so strange that she would for some reason. Her heart could stop at any second, she upruptedly rolled her round blue eyes at him and sighed.

''Take a picture, it'll last longer. Um, Loki where are we?'' She asked looking around raising an eyebrow, the bedroom they had teleported to was..strange. Three walls were painted green and the one behind the big queen bed was black, Loki's favourite colours. The blankets were a black silk type material and the pillows were white and green,otherwise the room was empty.

''I have not a clue. It reminds me of my chambers in Asgard, a little...Are you alright, Human.?'' He asked watching her intently, she was touching her stomach where the Doctor had stabbed her and injected something into her, she looked up biting her lip and nodding. He gave her a knowing smirk, he knew when she was lying.

''I know you are lying. Let me have a look-''

''What was that?'' Iris asked frowning, Loki paused waiting for something to hear but he didn't and he shook his head at her. A sudden door opening startled them admittedly both, Loki clenched his jaw moving his hand to show Iris to stand back a little she rolled her eyes and watched the door open slowly. Her heart thumped out of her chest just about as the tiny black and white dog at the door barked loudly, she jumped and then let out a giggle uncontrollably laughing at Loki's expression, he looked scared. His eyes were so wide he looked innocent then.

''Relax Loki, it's just a dog. You must know where we are.'' Iris said still laughing softly, Loki looked deep in thought as she laughed and she swear he was doing that just to make her insides feel weak on purpose, she bit her lip walking to the door, more like tiptoeing. Her blonde locks fell down her waist as she scittered around the corner, being blinded by the light from the window in the kitchen. What was this place?

She quietly walked down the hall, the wall's were a strange shade of pale blue, the floor was the polished wooden type she always loved.

''Thank God you got here safely.''

**...**

**Sorry its been a while since i updated and its probably the worst chapter ive ever written :\ sorry guys**


End file.
